


Things Unnoticed

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Gotham Central
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-19
Updated: 2006-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One possible way that Renee Montoya met Kate Kane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Unnoticed

**Author's Note:**

> New information about Kate Kane comes in every week, so some of the facts in this story might get turned upside down later.   
>  A big thank you to sageness(Sage) for the wonderful beta help.   
> Happy Yuletide Kathryne!
> 
> Written for Kathryne

 

 

"Hey Harvey, we've got a possible robbery to check out."

"A possible robbery? Why the hell are they calling us?" he asked around both the doughnut and cigar in his mouth.

"Because it took place at the Kane mansion." I waited for his incredulous response. It wasn't a long wait.

"Aww, jeez. We get pulled from real crimes ta go babysit a bunch of spoiled brats. Next thing you know we'll be assigned bodyguard detail ta Bruce Wayne."

"Oh come on Harv, it's not that bad. Also, robbery is a real crime."

"Whatever, but you're driving," he finally relented. That's the way it was with Harvey Bullock.

\------

When we passed through the front gate, Harvey let out a low whistle.

"If I worked a hundred years, I'd never be able to afford a joint like this."

"Harv, you couldn't afford this place if you worked five hundred years."

I parked the car and we approached the door. Harvey proceeded to ring the doorbell an obnoxious number of times.

"Will you cut that out. I'm sure the guard alerted the house to our presence." As if on cue, the door opened.

"Good evening. My name is Robert. Won't you please come this way," greeted a rather average-looking man.

We were lead down a long hallway, lined with ancestral portraits. Robert opened two massive wooden doors at the end, to reveal an enormous library. I leaned over to Harvey and confessed, "This room is larger than my apartment."

"That hallway was bigger than mine," he whispered back. Our musings were interrupted by a beautiful woman, who looked to be in her late thirties.

"Detectives, thank you for coming so quickly. I'm Katherine Kane." She spoke with elegance and moved toward Harvey with her hand extended. Harvey was caught off guard, not expecting such a beautiful woman to be the "spoiled brat" he had grumbled about earlier.

"Renee Montoya, this is my partner Harvey Bullock." I jumped in, mainly to end the awkward silence hanging in the room.

That seemed to snap Harvey out of his trance. "Right. Mrs. Kane, can you tell us what happened?"

"Yes. I walk through the garden every evening at 8:00. As I was walking this evening, I noticed an odd shadow on the south wall, just below the window of this room. I moved closer and that's when I realized it wasn't a shadow, but a person wearing all black, including a mask and apparently scaling the side of the house."

Harvey and I exchanged puzzled glances. Naww. It couldn't have been him.

Katherine Kane continued, "I hurried to the house looking for Robert. The intruder must have seen me enter the house, because when Robert alerted security, they found no trace of him."

"Are you sure the intruder was a man?" Since it was Gotham, I felt compelled to ask the question.

"Well, no. I just assumed, but I guess that's not a safe bet these days," she answered with a smile.

"Of course the creep was a man. Aren't they all?"

Harvey and I both turned to see who had spoken. It was my turn to be struck speechless. Standing in the entrance to the library was possibly the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

"Are you asking if all intruders are men or if all men are creeps?" Harvey broke the silence that time. A smile was the only answer he received.

"Detectives, this is my step-daughter Kate. Kate this is Harvey Bullock and Renee Montoya from the GCPD." Harvey practically swooned when she uttered his name. Whatta sap.

"Renee Montoya. It's good to meet one of Gotham's finest." Kate extended her hand, but all I could think about was my name on her lips. Her lips. Oh god, I needed to extend my hand. I needed to concentrate on doing that one thing. Finally, my hand reached hers, but that just caused a whole new set of problems.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Kane," I managed to sputter out, while still grasping her hand. When she released her grip, I swear she winked at me.

"Did you see the intruder, Miss Kane?" Harvey was back to business.

"No, I just got home."

"From where?" I asked.

"Is that relevant to your investigation?" Not really.

"Actually, yes. We need to establish a time line for tonight's events," I offered, in what I hoped was a convincing voice.

"I was at the Gotham Museum. I arrived at seven and left a bit after nine," she answered.

"Where you alone or with an escort?" I continued, ignoring Harvey's questioning glance.

"Now, that can't be relevant to your case, Detective," she replied with a smirk. I was busted. Thankfully, Harvey chose that moment to interrupt.

"Mrs. Kane, would you mind showing me what part of the garden you were in when you saw the intruder," he asked.

"Not at all." She moved toward Harvey.

"Montoya, you stay here and look over the room," Harvey instructed and then offered his arm to Katherine Kane.

"Shall we?"

Shall we? God, when did Harvey get so sophisticated? Ten minutes with a beautiful, classy woman and he goes all Cary Grant. I might have continued my internal dialogue indefinitely, had it not been for a warm presence at my back. Oh god.

"Detective Montoya? Hello, are you still with us?" Kate asked, as I turned to face her. She had the same smirk on her face as earlier. It was as if she knew something about me, something no one else did, and that really bugged me.

"Of course I'm still here. You can see me, can't you?"

I moved away quickly, deciding to get a better look at the window the intruder had been heading for when "he" was spotted by Mrs. Kane. Kate was unperturbed by my attempt at sarcasm. She followed me to the window.

"It's my understanding that the creep never made it up here, so what are you hoping to find, exactly?"

Hell if I knew, but Harvey wanted me to search the room. "You tell me. What would 'the creep' want from this room?" I asked. I walked over to the large desk a couple of feet from the window and pulled open a random drawer. Inside was a stack of papers with a wooden box sitting on top. Cigars.

"You can't just rifle through my father's desk!"

"I think I can. Your mother called us, remember?"

"Step-mother," she corrected.

"Ah, yes and how do you get along with your step-mother?" I enquired, only because it seemed like a touchy subject. There was a long silence. So long, in fact, that I thought she wasn't going to answer.

"She makes my father happy and that makes me happy, so we get along fine," she answered honestly, which surprised me a bit. It's not that I thought she was dishonest. I mean, I barely knew her in that moment. That's what surprised me, that we had just met and she revealed something so personal. I felt kinda crappy now for asking the question, so I changed the subject.

"You never answered when I asked what someone would want from this room."

The smirk returned to her lips at my question. "Look around, Detective. Surely you can see many things in this room that might be of interest to a thief. The Picasso? The signed first edition of "The Sun Also Rises"? The--"

"I get the point, thanks." Why were we even bothering? These people had more money than they could possibly ever spend. They had state-of-the-art security, so there really wasn't much chance a thief would get away with anything. Harvey was right: we were babysitters. Where the hell was Harvey anyway? That last thought pulled me away from my musings to find Kate Kane looking straight into my eyes.

"Have I offended you?" She was clearly concerned. Her face had softened and there was no trace of the smirk.

"No, sorry. I tend to have a lot of internal conversations."

"Are you sure, Detective?" She wasn't convinced yet.

"Yes, really. I'm sure. Why don't you call me Renee? Detective is what I am, not who I am." This was rewarded with an honest to goodness smile.

"Only if you call me Kate."

"Montoya, you done in here?" Harvey had finally made it back to the library, but he seemed to have lost his guide.

"Yes. Where's Mrs. Kane?"

"She had a phone call. Lets roll."

"Renee, could I have one more minute of your time?" Kate asked as Harvey turned to leave.

"Sure. Harv, I'll meet you in the car."

"All right, but hurry up."

With Harvey gone, I turned to Kate. "Can I do something for you?"

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner sometime?"

"With you?" I asked dumbly.

She smiled. "Well, yes."

I could tell that she had stopped herself from laughing, which made me grateful. She was asking me to dinner. It didn't necessarily mean anything. Maybe she was just being nice. Maybe she just wanted to thank me for my time. Maybe she wanted to . . . a dumb smile spread across my face.

"Renee?"

"What? Oh, sorry. I'd love to have dinner with you."

"How's Friday at seven?"

"Sounds great. Where should we meet?"

"I'll pick you up."

"You don't know my address."

"I'll find you." Her smile was mischievous this time.

"Okay," I said slowly. I would have been content to stand there all night, but right on time, Harvey laid on the car horn. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Renee."

Robert entered the library just as I was leaving. "Goodnight Detective Montoya."

"Goodnight." Had I not been so distracted, I might have noticed the black mask sticking out of Robert's pocket, the scrapes on his hands, or the conspiratorial smile that passed between him and Kate. But I was distracted and those little things went unnoticed.

 

 

 


End file.
